


Desire

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Desire

Sam walks into the motel room to find Castiel curled up in a ball on his bed, the angel shaking. He walks over to him, sitting down next to Cas. Sam can see sweat covering Castiel’s face, and is instantly worried about him.  
“Cas, what happened?” he asks, concern clear in his voice.  
Sam is shocked when he is grabbed, flipped onto his back on the bed, Castiel straddling his hips. The angel runs his hands along Sam’s body, pulling at his clothes.  
“Off,” Cas practically growls the word, yanking at Sam’s shirt.  
Sam sits up as much as he can, complying with the order, too shocked to do anything else. As soon as his shirt is off Castiel’s hands are back on him, dragging across his flesh, tweaking his nipples, causing Sam to moan against his will. “Fuck, Cas, what’s wrong?”  
“Sam, if you don’t shut up and stop asking questions I will gag you,” the words are spoken in a tone Sam has never heard before, not from Castiel at least.   
“Fuck,” Sam whispers, as the tone had gone straight to his cock, making him hard as a rock in seconds.   
“That’s the general plan,” Cas said, looking down at him. Castiel slid off of Sam’s body, undressing quickly, before yanking Sam’s jeans and underwear off of his body.  
Sam shuddered as Castiel straddled his hips once more, his firm ass rubbing enticingly along Sam’s cock. Sam moved his hands to rest on Castiel’s hips, the angel smiling at the movement.  
“I’m going to have you inside of me, Samuel, and I’m going to have you there for as long as I need you.”  
“Cas, what?”  
“Don’t make me gag you, I want to hear you moan for me,” Castiel growled. He angled himself so that the head of Sam’s cock was brushing against his hole. In a move that started Sam, he sunk down along Sam’s length, burying the hunter inside of him to the hilt. “So big, knew you were the one.”  
Sam’s hands tightened on Castiel’s hips, holding on as the angel rode him for all he was worth. Words were spilling from Cas’ mouth, most of them Sam didn’t understand, but the ones he did were curses. Castiel was riding him hard and fast, moving so quick that Sam could barely keep up with him. The pleasure was incredible, and as Cas had wanted Sam soon began to moan.   
Sam wasn’t quite sure just how long Castiel rode him, all he knew was that he had come again and again, screaming out his pleasure until his voice was raw. Dean had came and gone at least six times and Sam knew he had passed out a few times. And yet, no matter how many times he came, no matter how many times he filled Castiel with his seed, the angel kept riding him, doing something so he would stay hard inside of him.  
Castiel screamed as an orgasm ripped through him, Sam had lost track of how many it was now, and collapsed against Sam’s chest, panting and moaning and finally loosing the flushed manic look that he had had on his face throughout the whole time. He trembled against Sam, placing gentle kisses onto his neck and cheeks and then finally on his mouth. “Thank you, Sam, thank you for allowing me to use you like that.”  
“Cas, can I ask what that was about or are you gonna gag me if I do?”  
“Ask your questions, Samuel.”  
“What was that about, I mean, what happened?” Sam was obviously confused. As much as he had enjoyed it, it had been unexpected to say the least.  
“I was... in terms you would understand, I was in heat. I needed to mate or I would die,” Castiel said, before running a hand along his abdomen. “I needed... I needed to be... bred.”  
“Wait, you mean?” Sam looked at Cas, shock on his face.  
“Yes. I am carrying your offspring. This was my first heat, and I trusted you, you out of everyone I knew, to be my first.”  
Sam fainted, too worn out to handle the shock.


End file.
